


Nothing Beats the Original

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to be more attractive for his smoking hot sort of boyfriend, Oliver goes out and buys fancy new glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Beats the Original

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Written sometime after 1x02 but before 1x04. Enjoy!

Wanting to be more attractive for his smoking hot sort of boyfriend, Oliver goes out and buys fancy new glasses. He doesn’t really like them himself. His older, rounder ones are more his style, but thin narrow frames are _in_ right now, the saleswoman assures him. And when he looks in the mirror, he doesn’t look bad. Just… different.

His co-workers all applaud the change, but Oliver still feels uncertain. He can’t help but think he’s trying to be someone he’s not.

Later, he opens his apartment door to Connor, whose smile drops the second he looks at him. “What happened to your glasses?”

"I got new ones."

"Why?"

"These look better with my bone structure," Oliver says, parroting the words of the saleswoman.

Connor frowns harder. “I thought you liked those round ones.”

"I do - _did_.”

Connor, brows drawn together, glances at him, but then shrugs and looks away. 

Oliver feels like a balloon about to pop. Honesty bubbles inside of him, boiling. He loves his old glasses. He hates these new ones, and he kind of hates that he let that saleswoman talk him into these when Connor isn’t even _impressed_.

They stand in silence for a minute or two, before Connor pulls out his cell phone and asks, “Where do you want to go for dinner?”

"I wanted to try to be hotter," Oliver says, words bursting out of him.

Connor lowers his phone. “What?”

"You’re so… attractive, and I know I’m just… I’m not."

Connor stares at him for a long moment, expression blank, before he returns his cell phone to his jacket pocket and asks, “Alright, where are they? I know you kept them. You love them. Where are they?”

Oliver’s shoulders slump. He nods his head toward the bathroom and then follows Connor there. “What are you going to do?”

"Prove something to you. Where - ah!" Connor grabs Oliver’s old glasses off the counter. He spins to face Oliver, then plucks away Oliver’s new glasses. Carefully he lowers them to the counter and then even more carefully, extends the legs of Oliver’s old glasses and places them on Oliver’s nose.

Oliver immediately reaches up to adjust them.

Connor smiles. “There.”

Oliver catches sight of himself in the mirror. He relaxes at once, feeling more like himself than he has since he put on those new glasses, but at the same time, dread swells. He tried to be hot and failed.

Connor puts his hands on Oliver’s hips. His smile turns sultry, and those eyes could light the room on fire.

All of Oliver’s thoughts fizzle out.

"The new glasses are nice," Connor says. He leans in and kisses along Oliver’s jaw. "But my preference is definitely for the original."

"Even if… even…" Oliver blinks. It’s really hard to concentrate with Connor sucking on his neck.

"You’re hot, Oliver. _You_. It doesn’t matter what you wear.”

Oliver clutches Connor’s shoulders, fingers digging into his jacket.

Connor laughs against Oliver’s neck. “Though I’d rather have you naked.”

They stumble into the bedroom, and Oliver grants that request.


End file.
